Noche de Paz
by melii-neko96
Summary: Soltó un suspiro mientras salía un vapor de sus labios, ya eran más de media noche y todos los niños de Wammy's se encontraban dormidos esperando ah que Papa Noel trajeran sus regalos y que comiera complacido las galletas y leches que dejaron cerca del árbol.


**Lo sé, hace mucho que no paso por aquí, pero me eh tenido que guardar la imaginación para el último parcial y bueno ewe casi no tengo imaginación. Este fic lo hice el año pasado y bueno, pensé en publicarlo así como esta. Les deseo felices fiestas :)**

**Mello y Matt no me pertenecen (maldición ¬¬) pero Melissa si me pertenece :3**

* * *

-_Noche de Paz..noche de Amor.._-murmuró de forma agitada, por el frio, una voz femenina.

Aunque estuviese cubierta por muchas mantas y muchas camisetas, el frío de Winchester no era como el del lugar que provenía. Temblaba mucho y miraba desde su ventana como la nieve caía en el jardín del orfanato.

-_Todo duerme en derredor_ -agarró aire-_Entre los astros que esparcen su luz. Bella, anunciando al niñito Jesús._

Soltó un suspiro mientras salía un vapor de sus labios, ya eran más de media noche y todos los niños de Wammy's se encontraban dormidos esperando ah que Papa Noel trajeran sus regalos y que comiera complacido las galletas y leches que dejaron cerca del árbol.

Melissa escuchó a los lejos la campana de la catedral de Winchester y dirigió su mirada al cielo para seguir su canto en su idioma materna, el español.

-_Brilla la estrella de paz_-calló por algunos segundos y dirigió su mirada al cielo-_Brilla la estrella de paz._

Cerró los ojos inhalando el frío aire de su habitación.

-o-

-¡MALDITA SEA, MATT!-gruñó furioso mientras destapaba su rubia cabellera de sus tantas mantas.-¡APAGA ESA MALDITA CONSOLA Y DUERMETE!

El pelirrojo, llamado Matt, opto por seguir ignorándolo mientras se concentraba en matar a ese monstruo de un nivel mayor a su personaje. El rubio gruño una vez más y se levanto de su cama furioso.

-¡Bien!-abrió la puerta de su habitación y el pelirrojo lo miro de reojo a través de sus goggles anaranjados.-¡Qué tengas una maldita feliz navidad solo!-con salió y azoto la puerta.

Odiaba cuando el pelirrojo se ponía un objetivo en cada juego que jugaba y siempre era vencer al monstruo del último nivel de su juego.

-_Noche de paz, noche de amor_-escuchó en la habitación de enfrente-_Oye humilde el fiel pastor_.

La voz calló por un segundo y el rubio camino dos pasos hacia la puerta para después abrirla.

-_Coros celestes que anuncian salud, gracias y glorias en gran plenitud_.

Entró sigilosamente a la habitación, no quería interrumpirla.

-_Por nuestro buen Redentor_-la dueña de la voz soltó un suspiro hacia la ventana, haciendo que se empañe un poco.-_Por nuestro buen Redentor._

El caminó hacia ella, ya que notó que lo miraba en la ventana. Mello se había acostumbrado ah escucharla a veces hablar en español, hasta más o menos podía entender lo que la chica le decía, pero se sorprendió a escucharla cantarla en ese idioma. Su voz no está muy bien afinada, pero no podía evitar la dulzura ah cantar ese villancico mostrando su lado religioso.

-_Noche de paz, noche de amor_-dirigió su mirada al rubio.-_Ved qué bello resplandor luce en el rostro del niño Jesús, en el pesebre del mundo la luz._

La chica le sonrío al ver a su lado al rubio, abrió las mantas invitando al rubio a cubrirse del frio algo que él acepto sin dudar hincándose a su lado.

-Sigue cantando-murmuró el rubio.

-_Astro de eterno fulgor _-obedeció al chico.-_Astro de eterno fulgor_-miró de reojo al chico.-Mello ¿Qué haces despierto?

-Matt se propuso ganarle al monstruo del último nivel-murmuró enfadado.-¿Tu qué haces despierta?

-El frío no me deja dormir-murmuró con cansancio.

-¿En Sonora no hace mucho frío?-alzó una ceja.

-En la parte donde yo vivo no nieva y no hace mucho frío como aquí-se excusó.

Mello se río y se acurruco en el apenas formado pecho de la mexicana buscando calor al igual que ella. Melissa se sonrojo al sentirlo en su busto pero no hizo nada para alejarlo, al contrario, le gusto sentirlo cerca, tanto que no pudo evitar soltar un ligero suspiro.

El rubio sonrío por la reacción de la chica y se acurrucó más haciendo que otro suspiro escaparan de los labios de la chica. El frío desapareció en ambos cuerpos y ambos cayeron dormidos, la mexicana sentada en la orilla de la ventana y el chico hincado con su cabeza apoyado en la chica disfrutando la paz de esa noche.


End file.
